duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side
Dark Side is the 2nd DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 60 cards, including: **1 Victory Rare **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **14 Uncommons **21 Commons Races *It features additional Alien and Hunter creatures. *Nearly all boxes will contain a Victory Rare. *The Psychic Super Creature side of Victory Rares and Mode Change Cards have foil while the regular Psychic Creature side of said cards has no foil. It shares this trait with DMR-03. Keywords *This set introduces no new keywords. *It features additional psychic creatures with the Psychic Link ability. Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!) *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Hyperspatial Gotsusan Hole *Shan Bell, Light Weapon *Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast *Hyperspatial Raiden Hole *Iron Arm Tribe *Deis Melnia, the Aqua Shadow Contents *V1a/V1 Volg Thunder V1b/V1 Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast *S1/S5 Gaga Last Mysterica, Lord of Spirits *S2/S5 Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger *S3/S5 Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *S4/S5 Geo Aldebaran, the Okami Breaker *S5/S5 Deis Optimus, the Invincible *1/54 Insight Indigo Kaiser *2a/54 Gil Fuji, Yokozuna 2b/54 Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna *3/54 Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ *4/54 Mother Alien *5/54 Alien Father *6/54 DNA Spark *7/54 Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!) *8/54 Switch Reincarnation *9/54 Death Phantom, Pandora Fortress *10/54 Death Gate, Gate of Hell *11/54 Bolshack Superhero *12/54 Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *13/54 Hunting Gaia Egg *14/54 Dancing Fever *15/54 Jealousy Bell *16/54 Deis Heratrix, Spirit Knight *17/54 Fuuma Zaulak Deis *18/54 Deis Fuld Dragoon *19/54 Deis Kamakiras *20/54 Hyperspatial Gotsusan Hole *21/54 Shan Bell, Light Weapon *22/54 Gaga Tulken, the Oracle *23/54 Sinutchi *24a/54 Thunder Tiger 24b/54 Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast *25a/54 Zabi Komusubi Flower 25b/54 Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna *26/54 Flowing Lava Hand *27/54 Splitting Ryoudan, Avenging Soldier *28a/54 Geo Ohzeki Hamlet 28b/54 Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna *29/54 Duel Me! *30/54 Hyperspatial White Blue Hole *31/54 Hyperspatial Green White Hole *32/54 Hyperspatial Blue Black Hole *33/54 Hyperspatial Black Red Hole *34/54 Hyperspatial Red Green Hole *35/54 Amanes, Avenging Spirit *36/54 Burei, Apostle of Dual Swords *37/54 Formation in the Springs *38/54 Energy Pirates *39/54 Aqua Slash *40/54 Shadowflash Revival Spiral *41/54 Rose Worm, Avenging Insect *42/54 Nagleen, Inmate Enigma *43/54 Hyperspatial Raiden Hole *44/54 Melken Arrow, Fist Guy *45/54 Fire Pillar of the Spiritual Forest *46/54 Iron Arm Tribe *47/54 Snowma Elder, Avenging Faerie *48/54 Torch Buster Trap *49/54 Deis Bulldozer *50/54 Warning Spike *51/54 Deis Alunilam, Protection Spirit *52/54 Deis Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *53/54 Deis Chicken Racer, Evil Battler *54/54 Tsukkomi Panda Deis Cycles Phoenix Saga Race Alien (A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures with the Alien race and a shared civilization race from the Phoenix Saga.) * — Deis Optimus, the Invincible (Great Mecha King) * — Fuuma Zaulak Deis (Grand Devil) * — Deis Fuld Dragoon (Tyranno Drake) * — Tsukkomi Panda Deis (Dreammate) * — Deis Heratrix, Spirit Knight (Arc Seraphim) dmr2-s5.jpg|link=Deis Optimus, the Invincible dmr2-17.jpg|link=Fuuma Zaulak Deis dmr2-18.jpg|link=Deis Fuld Dragoon dmr2-54.jpg|link=Tsukkomi Panda Deis dmr2-16.jpg|link=Deis Heratrix, Spirit Knight Phoenix Saga Support Race Aliens (A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored creatures with the Alien race and a Support Race from the Phoenix Saga.) * — Deis Chicken Racer, Evil Battler * — Deis Bulldozer * — Deis Kamakiras * — Deis Alunilam, Protection Spirit dmr2-53.jpg|link=Deis Chicken Racer, Evil Battler dmr2-49.jpg|link=Deis Bulldozer dmr2-19.jpg|link=Deis Kamakiras dmr2-51.jpg|link=Deis Alunilam, Protection Spirit On-attack Hunters (A cycle of Hunter creatures that trigger their ability whenever they attack.) * — Amanes, Avenging Spirit * — Sinutchi * — Rose Worm, Avenging Insect * — Splitting Ryoudan, Avenging Soldier * — Snowma Elder, Avenging Faerie dmr2-35.jpg|link=Amanes, Avenging Spirit dmr2-23.jpg|link=Sinutchi dmr2-41.jpg|link=Rose Worm, Avenging Insect dmr2-27.jpg|link=Splitting Ryoudan, Avenging Soldier dmr2-47.jpg|link=Snowma Elder, Avenging Faerie Allied-civilization Spells (A cycle of spells that have a stronger ability when you have an allied-civilization creature in the battle zone.) * — Formation in the Springs * — Shadowflash Revival Spiral * — Flowing Lava Hand * — Fire Pillar of the Spiritual Forest * — Torch Buster Trap dmr2-37.jpg|link=Formation in the Springs dmr2-40.jpg|link=Shadowflash Revival Spiral dmr2-26.jpg|link=Flowing Lava Hand dmr2-45.jpg|link=Fire Pillar of the Spiritual Forest dmr2-48.jpg|link=Torch Buster Trap Allied Hyperspatial Holes (A cycle of allied-civilization multicolored Hyperspatial Spells that cost 4 mana.) * — Hyperspatial White Blue Hole * — Hyperspatial Green White Hole * — Hyperspatial Blue Black Hole * — Hyperspatial Black Red Hole * — Hyperspatial Red Green Hole dmr2-30.jpg|link=Hyperspatial White Blue Hole dmr2-31.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Green White Hole dmr2-32.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Blue Black Hole dmr2-33.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Black Red Hole dmr2-34.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Red Green Hole Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs